familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726)/Notes
From: Robert Cowan/Dan Welch Subject: COWAN-L Walker-Houston-Cowan part 4 Date: Thu, 6 Feb 2003 19:18:18 EST Eagle Mills still shows on maps of Iredell County, NC. It is near the north edge of Iredell County in the eastern half. Hunting Creek flows across the northern edge of Iredell County and on to the east some distance before fowing into the Yadkin. Christopher Houston was about 18 years old when he moved to North Carolina. He married Sarah Mitchell in North Carolina. According to Mary two of his brothers lived nearby. Other records suggest that his aunt Ann Houston (married to our John Walker) lived about 50 miles north on Moon Creek at the time Christopher moved. Another aunt (female Houston - sister of our Ann Houston) who married a Linn settled on Cold Water Creek in present Rowan County, NC. Cold Walter Creek starts near the northern edge of Rowan County and flows nearly directly south. Iredell County was split from Rowan. The north/south split line is but a couple miles west of Cold Water Creek. So the Linns lived much closer to Christopher than our Walkers. From Draper MSC, via Robert Cowan/Dan Welch Houstonville, NC Iredell Co Jany 8th 1881 Mr. Lyman C. Draper, Madison Wisconsin Dear Sir, Your letter bearing date of 31st Dec is to hand Contents noted. In answer to your enquiring I can only tell you my knowledge is tradition. My father lived to be an old man and I had an old aunt Mrs. Sarah Young. In thier old age they ___ to tell us of the trails and privations of the war. The Houstons came from Lancaster PA and settled on the Catawba River. My Grandfather's name was Christopher - his brother Samuel lived adjoining him near Sherill's Ford. James built a mill 4 miles above where I now live - on Hunting Creek a long Creek between the North + South Yadkin River. Christopher left the Catawba + came to Hunting Creek. James was unmarried. he belonged to the militia - or minute Men as they termed it. When there was a call they went. I have his old will - and receipts from his heirs to my grandfather for their part of his estate. He had lands, slaves, and money - besides perishable stock. When the Courier gave the alarm that the British was advancing on Charolette and the Tories gathering at Ramsours Mill, the Scotch Irish as they term it, took up arms and went into the fight, It over 60 miles from this place to Ramsours Mills. James Houston my Grandfathers brother was not a Capt, my recollection is he was one of Capt Falls men - as the Houstons + Falls were neighbors, and James and Capt Falls were killed at the same time. There were a number of Houstons came from Lancaster Penn. Came to Rowan + Mecklenburg, Iredell County is the County taken from Rowan in which they lived. They were all rebels. My grandfather served part of the war - became diseased + hired a substitute Did service in the County to keep the Tories in subjection when they came from ___ robbing. The Houstons as a family were staunch Whigs. The Tories were principally on the other side of the Catawba mostly of the German descent. The Houston family were the descendants of the High Land Scotch. Thus they were glad to get a chance to throw off the British yoke. The Houstons that fought the battles at Kings Mountain + Ramsours Mill were all related. After the Revolutionary war some of my grandfathers brothers nephews went to Bourbon Co, Ky. Some of them were very brilliant men. Some went to Tennessee, Genl Samul of Texas Noteriaty, i.e. step farther off. than those in No.Ca. He being a descendant of John Houston a cousin of my grandfathers who settled in VA. I am still in communication with them. They have a copy of the Houston Coat of Arms in Scotland obtained by Gen Sam Houston while in Congress. I also have a list of over one thousand names descended from the John Houston family that settled in Rockbridge Co, VA. They were the men and ___ Stuart that donated land for the present Washington + Lee College in Rockbridge Co. VA. I will write General ___ Young to give you a more satisfactory article. He has a more extensive knowledge of the men + scenes than I have had. His ancestors + his family are perfectly conversant with the history - or they were in it, his wife is the grand daughter of Gen Joseph Graham. I am sorry I can not give you some better article for your work. I have been under some depression in writing this as my husband is an invalid. Yours Respectfully Mary C. Dalton Category:Notes pages